


I'm Trying My Best To Free You, So Please Be Patient

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Brothelstuck Tale of Damara Medigo and human Vriska [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Human Grand Highblood, Human Vriska, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slight Violence, prostitution mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight





	

**Damara**

I wonder if I’m not as sexy as I thought I was when I notice the spider hasn’t come to visit me once in the last 3 months. Maybe I should have held it together and not told what was bothering me. Perhaps there is more to it but my door opens, ending more complex thoughts on the matter. I soon give way to a simple routine that takes little energy, so I throw my weight into it. Appearing to be more ecstatic to my clients.

Heaven knows if Caliborn pays attention to me breaking rule Number 1 of the brothel: _Don’t take tips._ It is a risk I gotta take if I still want to get Aradia and myself  out. My mind drifts to her during my free hours, wondering what I could have done different, knowing this end was inevitable. Considering my position, I might as well let her go, she’ll just join the ranks of my other lost loves.

A knock on the door pushes her to the back of my mind as I sit up and let the dress, I was ordered to wear, spill out my heftsacs. I see troll, smaller than most of my clients, enter my room while he's trembling, and I know this can't end well when a much bigger man comes in and shuts the door. 

 

**Veronica**

I try not to think while I’m scrubbing the dishes at a high end restaurant instead of being out there eating expensive food. This place pays well, however, the real money comes from being a waitress. I got stuck on dish because the manager’s favorite wanted to be a waitress tonight and the good waitress had to be there to clean up her messes. I sigh as I finish the last dish only to outraged when more plates are brought to me.

Matt, one of the few waiters, gives a sympathetic look as he carefully places the dishes nearby on the counter. I growl softly at him before he leaves to go bring paychecks. As more of the staff come bring me the dishes and collect the drying ones. I hear a crash behind me, already knowing it is Zoe. I wonder how much glass is on the floor a few feet behind me when Cara brings me what survived Zoe. She gives me a glance that conveys she is tired of cleaning after Zoe. Zoe for the most part isn't really trying up her mess, choosing to stare at it until someone else comes and cleans it up, just as several rush in with dirty plates. I get to washing the dishes next to me knowing we are in a rush hour. 

* * *

 Several hours after repeatedly washing dishes and destroying my only good gloves, I sigh and look at my pruney hands hoping my goal is worth it. I look change into my regular clothes. Thank god I know my coworkers well enough to catch a ride. Today Matt is the designated driver, which is great considering his also one of the nicest people I know. I'm disappointed knowing tomorrow I have to be back up here but I need the money, not just for me but for her. 

**Damara**

I shrug off my ruined dress and wrap my covers around me. The little troll who looks like  Summoner curls into much of a ball as he can against the wall as far from me as he can. I study him, noticing his legs are metal. He has to be Tavros, the kid the Summoner roars about. I feel numb all of sudden, or more numb I guess, everything is in a different light now. If this kid is cater to clients, who is to say Aradia won't next. I look at the kid with pity, but a platonic kind, he is little and scared. I make split decision to call out to him, watching as he flinches. He looks at me hesitantly, not moving when I hold my arms out to him. I'm about to turn around when he slowly drags himself to me. 

I make sure to position myself out of his way, pointedly not looking at his stumps when he takes off the legs. I curl on him slowly ready to move the moment he panics. He tenses but lets me stay. We stay like that for awhile, eventually falling asleep. I drift off thinking about all the ways to kill Caliborn, while feeling the small drops of the kid's tears. I have new priorities besides Aradia now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated.


End file.
